One of four ways
One Of Four Ways By: BurgundyTheSkywing -Prologue- On a starry night, a special TempestWing was born. They named her Lightningstreak, for her spark ability. She was a spark, but also a princess. She was forced to be a guard, and act all tough. Even though, when you got to know her she was pretty friendly. 1 year and 4 months later, another TempestWing was born. She wasn't half as special, she was lacking the trait of a spark. They named her Duskfighter, for her muscular build. It turns out, she's a total perfectionist. 11 months later, another TempestWing was born. She was worst of all, meek, small and odd. She was named Dawnbreeze, for the beauty of her scales, and not size or build. She was very kind and slightly introverted. 2 years and 6 months later, another was born. She was alright. They named her Tidal Moon, for her increase of blue, Tidal-like scales. She is very introverted and pretty calm. Chapter 1 (Lightningstreak) It was another worrying, miserable day. It felt like I was bound to the ground. All the silver, long metal chains that I was forced to wear around my neck caused it. At least it wasn't as bad as spark training. The only necklace I really care about is always around my neck. Its aquamarine with a long black cord that it hangs from. Today everyone was at a council meeting. I seen my sisters sitting at their assigned seats, youngest to oldest. As always, (well since this new council project started) none of the princes were here. The one princess wearing the most jewelry is Dawnbreeze. I'm pretty sure she wears so much because of her small, meek figure. I think she looks fine without the jewelry. But, I'm thinking she would disagree. Dawn and Dusk always have contests about who has the most jewelry. Dawn is always wearing more though. They seem like behind the fighting and contests they are always buddies. Well, I hope so. Dawn is always so kind to Dusk. But, the little brat and foolish perfectionist Dusk is she is always snobby. But, today Dawn and Tidal are hanging out. OH NO! Whisking away in thought again! I looked around, no one had started to talk yet. Well, except for the chitter-chatter of Dawn and Tidal. Mother started to speak, I stopped in thought. "Ahem! I am happy to see everyone here! Look at all these royal faces!" Mom stated."Were glad were here, your highness." Everyone (including me) said with a bow. "Well now, Lightningstreak, lets tell the others why we have gathered for this meeting." She stated. "We are coming up with a drink, like water. But, it is not water. It will be called pop (soda)! It is a mixture of water and acids. It tastes quite good!" I announced.*INSERT PHONY CHEERING HERE* Chapter 2 (Tidal Moon) I was paying attention, carefully. But, I wondered about this "new drink". It seemed...... odd. Who would want to drink water with acids........ Come on, ACIDS?! I like water the way it is. Well, they are handing out free handouts. I will try it, I guess. I tried one.... ITS HORRIBLE! Well, everyone else seems to like it....... "Please, excuse me." I told everyone politely. It felt good being out of the crowd. I flew to the forest, I spit the "Pop" out.... EWW! I flew back, slowly. I sat down. Uh Oh, a storm was arriving... But, how was I supposed to leave, I just got back. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (BurgundyTheSkywing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)